


Creepy Gym Teacher Jay

by Mistakenforademigod, SluttyMcMuffin



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Gym Sex, Jockstraps, M/M, Muscle Kink, RP, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform, a bit of angst, bathing as aftercare, cum kink, gym teacher!jay, one-sided brudami, student!dami, the usual stuff from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyMcMuffin/pseuds/SluttyMcMuffin
Summary: Oh man, you guys. This whole thing is like pure smut. Basically, muscle daddy!Jason is a high school gym teacher and Damian is his student who decides to stay after school one day and lift weights but instead spends the next few hours getting absolutely railed by a man like 10 years older than him.





	Creepy Gym Teacher Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all already know what the deal is. Me and my good pal Bo did like a two week long RP that just kept going and it became this behemoth and I'm not sorry. Lite editing only. I don't care what y'all think of us or our mistakes.
> 
> So again, Dami is intended to underage here but his age is never actually mentioned so read it how you want. I'm not the thot police.

Jason Todd sat in his office, leaning back in his chair and balancing a pen on his upper lip. School had ended for the day and he was contemplating putting off his work again and just calling it a day. It was gym class, everyone passes as long as they participate. But entering the daily grades into the computer was tedious so he often pushed it off to the last minute. He sagged further in his chair, his already too short gym shorts riding up his thick thighs. His quiet contemplation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Damian didn’t want to go home yet. Why bother? So he could be ignored and watch  _ his _ father lavish Drake in praise and disgusting affection? Richard wasn't even in town, so no doubt it'd be worse. No. 

So staying behind at school was his only option. The gym’s weight room would be fitting solace -- the library closed already.

He knocked confidently, waiting for the new teacher to call him in.

The new gym teacher, Jason Todd, was an… odd man. More interested in insulting and teasing the kids than actually teaching, but he paid close attention to those with potential and the insults were less towards them. It didn’t help that Todd was a heart-achingly attractive man. Even the boy couldn’t deny the girls’ whispered fawning.

Damian was one he found potential in, or maybe fear. He had that effect on people… 

Jason called the person in and was surprised to see it was a student. He recognized this one from one his classes. Damian… something with a hyphen. This boy was a very gifted athlete with a very big chip on his shoulder. Reminded him of himself at that age, too. 

Jason had been planning to ask Damian to join his team, once he was assigned one. He thought Damian could really benefit from his guiding hand. And if he thought Damian would look great in a jockstrap and a jersey, well no one had to know that except him.

Jason dropped the pen and swiveled his chair around to face Damian, putting his hands behind his head as he stretched a bit, showing off his guns. "What can I do ya for, son?"

Damian raised a brow. Todd really was a bit of a prick… but he was attractive, and nice enough to Damian. He always called him ‘son’ even though he tells him not to.   
  
"Don't call me that, sir. I was wondering if I could use the weight room for an hour."

"Hmm… " Jason pursed his lips in thought. On the one hand, that meant having to stay an extra hour to supervise him. On the other, that was a whole uninterrupted hour of ogling…

_ Fuck it _ , he thought. He wasn't gonna do anything of value once he got home anyway. Might as well get himself some good jerk off material for later.

"Sure,  _ kid, _ " he emphasized, just to be a dick. "Go get changed and I'll meet you in there."

Damina rolled his eyes but muttered a thank you, disappearing through the other door that lead out into the changing area.

Damian hated changing at school. Boys were crass and when people stared… it made him uncomfortable. And nearly breaking a boy’s jaw for whipping him with a towel was not on his list of proudest moments. He changed quickly and waited by the weight room door.

Jason took his time gathering his things. He figured if he was gonna spend an hour in the weight room he might as well get a workout in. Today was a good day for legs, he thought. He grabbed his keys and his towel and water bottle. He even did a few pushups on the floor just to make sure he looked extra beefy. He had on his tightest of shirts and his shortest of shorts (70s style because he’s a creep like that) so really this request couldn't have come on a better day. He worried a bit that he'd pop a boner and wouldn't be able to hide it, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

He walked down the hallway to the weight room, seeing Damian already waiting for him with his arms crossed, oozing attitude.  _ He's such a little shit, _ Jason thought.  _ I'd love to fuck that out of him. _ The thought made his junk wiggle a bit and he had to tell himself to calm down as he unlocked the door and held it open for Damian. Jason went over to the mats to stretch out.

The boy followed, going to stretch far enough from the elder to actually watch Todd move. All tan and sinew, thick muscled just like-

Damian cut that thought off before it really began. Not today and not now.

He started his regimen and moved on to the treadmill quickly.

Jason finished his stretches too and walked over to that one leg machine where you lay down and press up with your legs. He chose it specifically because it was facing the treadmill and he'd be able to subtly watch Damian get all sweaty through his legs and Damian could see how thicc his thighs were when flexed.

He loaded up the machine with the appropriate weights and started pressing up, grunting quietly with each press

Running is usually easily, but then again, usually Damian didn’t have a distraction less than 5 feet from him, grunting and starting to glow from the heat in the room. Jason didn’t work out with the class, only stuck around to poke fun and run students ragged, but seeing the man work was… as he said, distracting.

Damian stayed with it for about 15 minutes, switching to standard weight lifting, thankfully with his back to the man.

Jason was just starting to sweat when he saw Damian move on to the weights. He could still see him but the view wasn't as good. He decided to get in a bit of upper body today too. He sat down at the pec machine, doing double duty as the inward motion pumped up his guns and the outward motion stretched his t-shirt tight across chest, tits on display as his shirt became more and more see through as he sweat.

He was waiting, biding his time until Damian needed a spotter. It was the gayest off all gym activities and he was gonna put his balls as close to this boy's face as he could without getting fired.

Feeling the elder join him, Damian moved on fast, straddling the bench and laying back. The last thing he needed was to drop a weight on his foot because he could smell the teachers musk. God that was so creepy… 

_ Jackpot. _ "Whoa there, champ! You're gonna need a spotter for that one." Jason said and stood up. As he walked over to Damian, he lifted his shirt up to wipe his face, knowing full well that his entire 8-pack and Adonis belt would be on display. Jay was a dirty, unapologetic show off. He knew he had a slammin bod and he was totally shameless about displaying it.

He came up behind the weight bench and hovered his hands underneath the bar, waiting for Damian to start and crouching ever so subtly nearer to Damian's face.

Damian flinched when the man spoke loudly in the silence, scowling a little when he insisted but said nothing, letting Jason help, not at all going glassy eyed when that scent surrounded him and the leg for his shorts was  _ right there…  _

Jay counted the reps out for Damian, squatting lower with each drop of the bar. Damian looked unfocused and any other teacher might have been concerned, but getting Damian blushing and thinking about his cock was his entire goal. It would probably only be a matter of time before the kid popped a stiffy.

Not paying attention to the man’s legs and crotch was....impossible. Right in Damians vision and -- his  _ thighs _ , they were perfect. Todd’s whole body was. From his stupid hair streak, to his smooth legs. Ridiculous! And it made Damian flush  _ ridiculously _ pink.

He used the same aftershave as Bruce and that definitely shouldn’t make Damian shake the way it was.

Damian set the bar down roughly and sat up, panting.

_ And that would be the erection, _ Jason thought. He was trying to work out how to finesse this situation. Damian was surely attracted to him and who could blame him for that? But Damian had to come to him. Jason was well aware that distinction wouldn't really hold up in court but it still mattered to him.    
  
Jason moved around the bench to Damian's side, making sure his very slightly engorged cock was in Damian's line of sight. He put his hand on Damian's shoulder, saying, "Hey there, son, you barely started. You're strong, but it’s better to do less weight and more repetition," he started, then decided to add, "You should let me coach you. With your natural athletic ability, I could really mould your body into something special." And with that he stepped away to change out the weights on the bar.

"If you're done with this bench, spot me while I have a go."

That _name_ again. It made the heat licking up Damians spine sting. It was...everything he ever wanted.  
  
Numbly, he nodded and stood on shaky legs, pretending to not see Jason's growing bulge. This was on purpose, agreeing to let Damian use the gym. An excuse to get him alone- he isn't stupid.  
  
_But he was desperate. Sad, lonely and so many other pathetic things all because of his shithead father and idiot siblings. Never good enough, smart enough, strong enough._ _Well, he seemed to be good enough for Todd....._

That should make him sick, instead it makes his filling erection pulse.

"Sure..." Damian said.

Jason put a whole 50 lbs on each end of the bar. He could easily lift more, but this was enough to be impressive without risking embarrassing himself if he pulled a muscle trying to show off. He situated himself on the bench, legs spread wide and shirt riding up a bit. 

Damian walked around the bench, standing at the teachers head, eyes wandering hot over his stretched out body as he took his place. Poised in case Jason had a slip up.

He looked Damian in the eye and smirked. "You're gonna count them for me, right son?" he said as he lifted the bar confidently, maintaining eye contact as he easily lifted 100 lbs up and down, grunting deeply on every lift.   
  
"Of course, sir. One." He said, letting his tone drop to the one he used with his father… 

Jason was gonna do sets of 20. And he was gonna look at Damian the whole time he did it. Damian was clearly already riveted by his body. Jason let his cock get just a little bit harder. He wanted Damian to be able to see the whole outline.

Damian counted them out dutifully, eyes locking onto the slow movement in Todd’s criminally tight shorts.

A hard, crude outline of a prick- it made Damians own throb again. Jason was  _ big… _

Jason finished his first set and placed the bar back in the holder for a minute while he stretches his arms back, shirt pulling tight across his chest. So tight, in fact, that it ripped open a little at arm seams. "Oops," Jason said a bit sheepishly. "There goes another one." He ripped the sleeves the rest of the way off.  "Guess it's a tank top now..." Jason smirked. He reached back up to grab the bar again and do another set, hoping to really get sweaty now.

"Maybe if you wore clothes that  _ fit _ ." Damian mumbled, snapping his attention back to spotting.

_ Don’t stare. It’s rude _ , Damian thought. Even if it was all Jason’s doing.

"Okay, I'll admit this one was asking for it, but when you earn an eight pack, you also earn the right to wear clothes tight enough for people to see it through your shirt," Jason said as he moved his hands back up to the bar to begin another set. "I can crack a walnut with my bellybutton and I really think the world needs to know that."    
  
Jason could feel the tip of his dick was about to pop out of the bottom of his shorts. He wondered if that was too much. He'd already seen the kid adjust himself, knows he's hard, and he wanted to see if he could make him drool.

"Don't let that get to your head, I've seen better." Damian sniffed indignantly, tilting his nose up at the man. Sure he was purposefully egging Jason on....but who can blame him? He was  _ glistening _ …

"I got news for ya, son, I don't know who your daddy is, but he ain't stronger than me," Jason gritted out, continuing to pump the heavy bar. "Why don't you be a good boy and add another hundred pounds to the bar for me?"

The boy glared down at the elder, barely holding back his need to kick Jason in the ribs.

"You don't know anything about my  _ 'daddy' _ , Todd." He scoffed and did as Jason asked, dropping the weights in with minimal struggle. "Don't drop them now."

_ Oooo, sassy bottom. My favorite. _ "You're a real daddy's boy, huh?" Jason said as he picked the bar back up, grunting louder now. "Is that why  _ grunt _ your dick twitches every time  _ haah _ I call you son?" Just the thought made Jason a little bit harder, probably at half mast now himself, and the very tip of it was officially poking out of the leg of his shorts now.

Resolutely staring down at ice blue eyes, Damian refused to entertain. If Jason really wanted something, he could ask. Not like anyone else ever asked if Damian wanted something…

"My father hates me- the feeling is mutual. Mind your own business," Damian barked.

"Looks like I  _ ugh _ hit a nerve." A sassy bottom with daddy issues? Jason had really hit the jackpot. But would the kid actually have the balls to come to him? Jason really couldn't touch a student, not unless that student touched him first. He decided to keep pushing. "You can  _ hiss _ call  _ me _ daddy if you like..."

His eyes narrowed further.

"I  _ will _ slap you, Todd. Speak plainly, or keep it to yourself...." Damian grunted, face flushing and dick twitching in his shorts. He did NOT want to call Jason daddy…

Whatever Damian said, Jason could see that his taunts were working. He saw Damian's dick twitch, since it was practically right in his face. He didn't know who Damian thought he was fooling, anyone with eyes could see he was fully erect. "So you like it rough, huh? I can do rough." Jason said and then put the bar back in the holder having finished his set and added, "Why don't you add fifty more pounds for me? I'm barely even sweating yet."

“Tell me,  _ Sir _ , can you hold 130 pounds?” Damian asked

"You just watched me bench 200 and ask for more. A buck thirty is nothing to me." Jason sat up and gave his cock a quick squeeze.

Damian spun on his heel, staring at the floor near the bench, pink crawling over his cheeks and nose.

"But can you hold it when its  _ moving _ ?"  _ Take the hint. Take it. Take  _ **_me_ ** _. _

Jason smirked. Almost there. "Come sit on daddy’s lap if you want to find out," and he patted his thigh for effect.

With only a moment’s hesitation, Damian strode to the man, straddling his lap with a false confidence. His face got even warmer when he dropped his ass right on Jason’s straining erection, but he kept his expression open and his hands on broad shoulders. 

God that fucking aftershave…

Jason felt like a king with such a pretty young thing in his lap. He immediately grabbed onto the kid's ass and stood up, making sure Damian could still feel the insistent press of his thick cock. "Is this what you meant, son? You wanted me to lift you up while you  _ move around _ ?" As he said that, he pressed Damian hard against his body and moved him up and down his prick, really letting him feel what a man's cock was like.

Damian cut off a moan, wrapping his arms around the older male fully as to not fall. Not that Jason’s arms weren’t completely sturdy around him, they were. Holding him up and grinding on him.

"So do you have a thing for little boys, or am I special?" Damian snapped, reflexifly defensive.

"Why can't it be both?" Jason smirked. Damian was so cute when he was obstinate. "You're not the first teenager I thought was kinda hot, but you are the first one I've rubbed my dick against." He used that line as an excuse to rub his cock over Damian's extra hard. "Now is this really what you want to talk about or do you want me to set you down so you can take those shorts off?"

A soft moan snuck past Damian’s teeth and he sighed, more out of strain then duress.

"Take them off me, sir?" He asked, voice sweet and sticky like it was with his father-   
Using it to mock....really.

Jason gently put Damian back on the ground. He kneeled down and put his hands on Damian's hips, teasing the waistband of his shorts. He was enjoying watching Damian squirm. If this kid wasn't still a virgin, he'd eat his own jockstrap. 

And speaking of jockstraps, Jay really wanted to see Damian in his, so he slowly pulled the shorts down his thin legs, revealing his white jock covering his hard and leaking erection, the material wet around the head. 

Jason wanted to see the back so he turned Damian around. Jay had a huge fetish for jockstraps. He had played sports all his life and the hardest part of it had been not getting hard seeing all those pert asses framed by elastic bands. And Damian's was truly a sight. Tan, smooth, hairless, and perfectly bubbled. Jay cupped the cheeks in the palms of his hands and spread them.

"Bend over and grab onto something, kid. And go ahead and call me daddy; I know you want to."

As soon as his shorts were around his ankles, Damian felt panic course over him. But did his best to breathe through it, thankfully it was quickly replaced by the arousal of being manhandled by this man. A teacher nearly twice Damians age, height and weight- who Damian could  _ destroy _ in a number of ways. But he didn’t want to. Not at all. Jason hadn’t done anything Damian didn’t want. In fact, he was making Damians cock drip in a way that it hasn’t in a while.

He did as he was asked, the false confidence coming back, grabbing the bar on the weight rack and bending, pressing his ass into Todds calloused hands eagerly.

"I do NOT want to call you that...."

"Yeah, okay," Jason scoffed. "Bet you'll change your mind if I do  _ this. _ " And with that he dragged his tongue over Damian's tight, virgin hole, inhaling the sweaty musk earned from a hard workout.

A high squeak left the teen, pressing back onto the mans face.

"Oh- god, do that again.."

Jason reached one hand back and gave Damian's ass a good slap, enjoying the way it jiggled slightly. "Don't tell Daddy what to do." And with that he dove in, not cos the brat told him to, but because it's what  _ he _ wanted to do. 

He started with broad strokes, tongue flat, and then moved onto a light flickering motion, before finally pointing it and pushing it in as far as he could. He reached a hand around to feel to how wet Damian's jock was by now. He was not disappointed.

Damian was panting, pushing eagerly into the ministrations, gasping and moaning when a rough hand cupped him through his ruined jock.

"Oh f-f-....yes, deeper please..." He whined, losing himself to the low promise of more pleasure, the scent of familiar aftershave and rough hands on his ass.

_ Deeper, huh? _ Jason pulled back a sec to stick a finger in his mouth, slobbering all over it, and pushing it into Damian's ass, licking around it. He grabbed Damian's wet cock, stroking him through his jock. He was gonna make this kid cum in his jock and then he was gonna fuck his mouth. Maybe he'd let the kid rub off on him after if he got hard again

Shivers made his skin gooseflesh, the panting getting heavier at the new feeling. Odd but promising. Not knowing whether to push into the hand on him or the finger  _ in _ him.

"Fffff- Todd, I can...I can take more."

"Thought I told you to call me daddy, boy," Jason said as he pulled away. He pulled his finger out too so he could slobber all over the middle one. He pushed both back in at once.

"Daddy!" Loud, too loud probably, with his back arching hard. The name slipped out but it felt  _ good _ . Free, even. It wasn't  _ exactly _ the name he wanted to use but it was close enough for him.

" _ Fuck. _ " Despite the fact that Jason had asked for that, he was totally unprepared for how hot it was gonna be. Determined to finish up now so he can have his turn, Jason picked up the pace of his fingers, concentrating on Damian's prostate and squeezing the hand on his cock. "I need you to cum for me, little boy."

It wasn’t long before he was spilling hot and thick in his jock, slicking Jason’s grip on him. "Fuck, father- yes!" He cried, grinding into the hand- and back on the fingers pressing against his sweet spot.

Legs barely able to hold him up, Damian leaned heavily on his arms, breathing through the aftershocks.

"Don't go thinking we're done yet, son. You're gonna blow me as a thank you for my time." And with that Jason got off the floor and sat back down on the weight bench. He reached into his shorts and pulled his dick out, giving it a few strokes. He was leaking quite a bit himself. "You ever suck cock before?"

He dropped to his knees before turning and shuffling the short distance, no power to stand quite yet.

As soon as Jason’s dick sprang free, Damian nearly drooled. Thick, long and  _ fucking throbbing _ .

"No, sir..."

"It's real easy. All you gotta do is lick and suck, but watch the teeth," Jason instructed. He held his prick steady in one hand and grabbed the back of Damian's head with the other. He gently pulled his face closer to his dick, rubbing the head lightly over Damian's lips, shedding precum.

Licking the musky pre off his lips, he did as instructed. Licking small, almost shy strokes over the tip, letting his hand pump at the shaft- more greedy to feel that thickness in his hand than to actually give Todd pleasure.

The precum’s taste was heavy, bitter, and almost salty- but surprisingly, Damian found, he liked it. Loved it actually, pushing the tip of his tongue into the slit.

"Good boy," Jason growled out, absolutely loving the visual. He pressed a bit harder on the back of Damian's head as he said, "Now suck it."

Damian blinked lust hazy eyes up at the coach, quickly filling his mouth with the leaking dick in his hands. As much as he could take before he gagged a bit, moving back to properly suck what was being offered.

"There we go..." Jason was fucking losing it. He was gonna cum lightning quick, like a damn virgin. This kid was so fucking pretty and he sounded so fucking delicious when he called him daddy. "Suck a bit harder and bob your head faster... That's it... Such a perfect boy. I'm gonna cum in your mouth, son. Do you want me to cum in your mouth?"

Damian whined, nodding as best as he could, sliding Jason’s cock deep, repressing his gag reflex just to ease him into Damian’s throat, happy to massage and stroke at the older mans balls while he got breathless on his dick.

Jason choked a bit when Damian sucked him deep like that, but he couldn't cum yet. Damian hadn't said the magic words. Jason grabbed his hair and pulled him off. "Say it, little boy. Say you want to swallow father's cum."

After a moment, coughing lightly and snapping the spit strands connecting him to Jason’s cock, "P-please, let me swallow your...your cum." He panted, voice wrecked already and hard in his drenched jock again.

Jason groaned so fucking deep and shoved Damian back down on his cock. " _ Fuck yes, _ you perfect boy." He kept his hand in his hair but didn't force him down. It wouldn't do to have him puke before he caught the first load.

Jay was rocking his hips ever so slightly while he moaned and whispered nasty thing about Damian's mouth and his ass and all the things he wanted to do to both. 

Jason could feel his orgasm building, he knew he was about to cum and he was so ready for it. "God, fuck, daddy's gonna cum, baby boy. Be sure to swallow it all..." He bit the back of his free hand them stifle the roar he let out as he let go in this teenager's mouth.

A sweet whimper left him, forcing himself down again to catch the load in his throat and swallow thick around Jason’s pulsing dick. _The cum was even headier than the pre…_ _Pouring a_ ** _piece_** _of himself into Damian...._

Damian felt his abdomen clench, painting his jock again with high, muffled cries.

Jason held Damian's head in place until he finished cumming and then he took his hand away and leaned back, panting heavily, trying to get his bearings. "Jesus kid, you moan like you're the one cumming."

Damian leaned back, body twitching a bit, face blissed out and his chin wet with spit. "I-I did..."

Jason immediately reached down to pick Damian up off the ground and set him back in his lap saying "Oh my god, you fucking gorgeous, perfect boy. Such a perfect little slut for daddy." He stuck his tongue into Damian's open mouth. Calling it a kiss would have been generous as it was all tongue. Jason wanted to taste himself and he wanted it to be filthy. "If you ever want to do this again, come find me, yeah?"

The boy rested against Jason, letting him do as he pleased for the sloppy kiss. 

Damian wanted to ask Jason to help him get clean, but he wouldn’t try his luck. It was best to just take what was given, what was offered, and be grateful.

He stood slowly, snagging a towel from the rack near the door, tugging his jockstrap off to wipe himself clean before wrapping it in the towel and tossing it into his bag. He'd have to clean it before Alfred found it.

The shorts felt weird on his bare skin but he put them on anyway.

"Of course, sir."

"Hey kid, I mean it. I've taken an interest in you. You can come to me if you ever need anything. From a hall pass to boy advice to butt sex." Jason always got a bit sappy post-orgasm. He put his hand on Damian's shoulder and spun him around to place a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'll let you shower first, since it would be pretty hard to explain why I'm showering with a student. Let me just make sure the hallway is clear before you leave." With that, Jason walked towards the door.

The kiss and kind, if a bit crass, words shocked him still. Dumbly waiting for the man to tell him it was clear to go.

He had expected Todd to be just as rough as usual. Push him to the side. "Thanks kiddo, you’re a good ride." And that’d be that. A dismissal that would be nothing new…

"Todd..?" Damian asked numbly.

"Hmm?" He said as he poked his head out into the hallway, not seeing anyone.

"Are you immediately needed anywhere this evening...?" Damian spoke but it didn’t sound like him. Listening through a tube almost.

Jason thought about the night he had planned: a sad frozen dinner, several hours of Call of Duty, a few bong rips for his old man knee pain, and a Fleshlight he had named Dick, half for the irony and half after his high school boyfriend, Richard, who insisted the world call him Dick instead of something normal like Rich.

"Nothing I can't reschedule."

Damian grunted and nodded, spinning to face Jason, his nose in the air. The bravado didn’t feel fake. Maybe because Damian felt like he wasn’t in control of his actions. He was so  _ sick _ of only taking what’s been given. Never asking for more only to be shot down for something better. Someone better.

"After you shower, meet me at the north entrance, would you?"

Jason stepped back into the room and looked at Damian, contemplating.  _ Bratty little bottom, isn't he? _

Jason hadn't actually been planning on showering here. He worried showering at school made him look homeless. He supposed if the kid wanted to go to his apartment, he could still shower there. It would be a perfect excuse to get naked and show off his wet muscles too... But he should ask if that was the plan instead of assuming. 

"What did you have in mind?"

"I think I need....some at home training." Damian shrugged, eyes innocent and wide, not at all really with the spit drying on his chin and his commando flesh brushing his shorts. 

_ You sure do, _ Jason smirked. "Alright, kid. I'm gonna shower at home so no one thinks I'm homeless, so just meet me there when you're done." He opened the door again and checked one more time for anyone loitering, before shooing Damian out.

The boy dodged out of the room.

His shower was fast but thorough, sloughing off spit and sweat. Clean clothing thrown on and he was waiting in the foyer, bag on his shoulder in under 20 minutes.

Jason hung back in the weight room for a few mins, spraying down the machines, trying to make it smell less like cum. At least no one expected this room to smell  _ good _ . 

He locked the door behind him as he left and returned to his office. As he sat at his desk preparing to go home, he tried to feel guilty about this, but he just didn't. The kid was hot and untouched and, for some reason, he was gonna let Jason be the first. This was an opportunity he hadn't had since he was young and fresh himself and even the thought made him  _ ache _ . 

He gave him cock a few light tugs before leaving it alone. He still had to make it to the north entrance without anyone realizing he'd just fucked his student and/or that he was about to continue fucking his student. He grabbed his duffle bag and headed towards the proposed meeting spot, seeing that Damian had already arrived ahead of him.

"That was fast. You were excited, huh?" Jason leered at him.

"Yes. Though, more nervous than anything else." He spoke honestly. There was no shame in honesty. Damian, for all his worldly-ness, was still a boy. He had barely begun touching HIMSELF, but this…  _ He wanted this. _ A momentary affection. Attention lavished on him undivided- and people say to do it with people you trust. Was Jason not to be trusted? Damian hummed and hiked his bag up higher.

Jason did feel a pang of guilt then. But on the front steps of the school was not the place to talk about this, so he led them over to his truck, a sensible black Toyota, and made sure they were both in, doors closed, before he turned to Damian and said, "We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, you know. I could even drive you home now instead. And don't get me wrong, I will fuck you any way you want for as long as takes to satisfy you, but please don't feel like you have to trade sex for attention."

Tensing, the boy shrugged, jade eyes glancing to the window. His father used to say he didn’t have to fight to have attention. That was before Tim graduated…

"Yeah, I know. I’m serious about wanting to have sex with you, however. You’re attractive, but you already knew that." Damian threw with a smirk, body relaxing slowly.   
Taking on a posture he'd seen Dick take a million times.

Jason side eyes him for a second, but ultimately his caveman brain won out. He really wanted to fuck this kid and he was saying yes, repeatedly, so he wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. "I don't really have anything to eat at my house, so we'll have to stop somewhere. What do you want to eat?"

Brows furrowing in confusion before he let it melt away. "Well,....I don’t eat meat. That's it for any dietary restrictions." He shrugged again, brow now raising

"Gross. I guess we can go to Life Alive. I don't know if you've been there but it's an organic health food restaurant. You're gonna need your strength," Jason finished with a wink as he turned his head and pulled out of his parking space and headed in the general direction of his apartment.

The teen scowled, rolling his eyes at the typical reaction. It’s not like he shoved it in everyone’s faces, it was a choice bourn of his love for animals and his upbringing in the east. Hardly some holier-than-thou choice to show off. "That sounds fine." 

The flirtation was met with another brow raise and more silence, letting the weight of this decision run over him. This is how kids go missing. This is how kids  _ die _ . Because some creepy fucking old man couldn’t keep his hands to himself and decided he wanted to stick his dick in a kid- but not suffer consequences.

But no. Damian Wayne wasn’t a statistic. He was a boy that made a choice that- yes, could end in him dying or worse.- but it was still  _ his _ choice. He really wasn’t given many of those. Father decided everything for him. From training regimen, to hours he slept, to how much of a disappointment he was. Well, here's one more to add to the pile then.

Renewed by his anger, he cleared his throat. "I’m sure I will." A wry smirk

The ride to the restaurant was a bit awkward, admittedly, so he just turned on the radio and zoned out a bit. He had hoped Damian would get sexy with him in the car, but it's probably better that he didn't since it would be weird to walk into the restaurant with a raging erection. 

After about 15 minutes, they arrived and got out. Jason led the way inside and waited patiently for Damian to decide before he placed both their orders and paid and then sat at a little table waiting for their ticket number to be called.

"I can tell you’re disappointed that I didn’t try for anything yet. Dont be. You have me until your sick of me, tonight." Damian waved, setting his chin in his hand and sipping his ice tea from the straw they had given him. I

t was weird. Someone else paying for his food. Usually Damian did that for other people. But a pleasant surprise in all honesty.

“You shouldn't make promises like that, son. You don't understand how long I can go for," Jason murmured just loud enough for Damian to hear. Just then their number was called and Jason went to grab the food and lead the way back to the car.

Damian dutifully followed, not even flinching when he overheard a woman cooing about "The handsome man and his little brother." Heh. Now that’s a thought.

Once they were in the car, Damian felt free enough to reply. "How many times would you have me tonight?" The question coming out much less insecure than it was in his head.

Jason choked a bit on his own iced tea when Damian said that. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't that and he couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Let's not put a number on it," he said when he could breathe again. "I don't want to make a promise I can't keep. Let's just say, I can fuck you until you run out of cum." He started up the engine and got back on the road. It only takes five minutes to get to Jay's apartment from there.

Damian spent the rest of the ride in smug silence, proud to have shocked Jason into  _ choking _ .

When they strode into the bare apartment, his eyes took stock of everything. Functional, clean. Shocking for a man that acted the way Todd did.

"Nice place." He muttered, wandering into the open kitchen.

"Er... Thanks, I guess," Jason wasn't sure if he was being insulted or not. He kicked off his shoes and added, "I know it's not much, but I like it."

Jason set the food on the counter and fished out Damian's container and handed it to him. "You eat up while I get in the shower," he said, grabbing his veggie wrap in one hand and starting down the hall. he was going to snarf it down real quick while he got undressed.

The teen sat at the bar stools tucked into the counter, eating at a relaxed pace. This was weird. Surely Jason felt just as weird as Damian did, under the attraction of course but still.

The apartment wasn’t homey at all, but then again, neither was Damians room so he couldn’t really judge anyone’s home on warmth.

He was finished eating by the time he heard the shower flip off.

Jason was quick but he didn't rush. He wanted all his man parts to smell fresh, taking extra care to wash his booty hole and under his foreskin. A lot of dudes forget to wash under the foreskin. As he stepped out, he ran the towel through his hair, but left the rest of himself wet. He debated with himself if he should bother wrapping a small towel around his waist or go out fully nude. Damian was gonna see it all soon anyway but was that just being extra?

The boy threw his stuff away, snagging his phone to tell Alfred he'd be late. Tutoring he'd say. It’s not like that wasn’t believable.

Jason decided to go for the towel after all. But he picked a small one, barely enough to wrap around his waist, creating a slit up his whole thigh, and so short you could almost see the tip of his dick hanging out the bottom. He made sure to flex just a bit as he walked back out into the living room, coming to a stop right in front of Damian in all his wet muscled glory. 

"You ready?"

Damian hummed and turned to Jason, bottle green eyes dropping wide, letting himself stare unabashedly. "Yes...I see you are too." He choked out, eyes taking in every inch of Todds wet body. "You're....very confident." Damian commented, more from the shock then anything.

"About my body? I mean, how could I not be," Jason smirked. "But I wouldn't say I'm ready yet..." Jason pointed to his only semi hard dick and then reached his hand out to Damian, waiting for him to take it.

A small, tan hand slid into Jason’s without hesitation, eyes drawn straight to the man’s cock. With only a few inches between them now, Damian hooked his fingers into the towel, pushing it off narrow hips. "You’re even big when your soft...." He mumbled.

"Ha! Yeah... A blessing and a curse. Mostly a blessing." Jason said as he tugged Damian closer, so he was flush up against his body. He stroked a hand down Damian's cheek before cupping his neck, just below the ear, and leaning in for a soft kiss.

The kiss was soft but he could feel the energy underneath it and it nearly made him  _ purr _ , letting his hands rest on jays abs.

He really was attractive. Jay slowly let the kiss heat up, wanting to ease Damian out of any lingering discomfort he may have. Starting with chaste pecs and sensual drags and evolving to nips and licks, before settling on straight up tongue fucking. Jason's other arm went around Damian's back, his hand wandering down to grab Damian's ass.

The boy was moaning into the kiss sweetly, petting his tongue over Jason's languidly. This was exactly what he wanted. A strong, rough man taking his time with him. Undivided attention.

A large hand groped his ass and Damian couldn’t help his squeal, hands scrambling to grab the older mans bare hips.

Jason broke off the kiss to start undoing the buttons on Damian's uniform. Now that they were alone, Jason wanted to see all of him.    
  
"How far do you want to go?" Jason was pretty sure this pretty young thing would do anything he wanted him to do just for the attention and Jason was trying not to take too much advantage of that fact.

"Give me all of it." Damian felt breathless, but sure in his decision. Virginity was a concept bourn of a religion he didn’t follow- and all his "peers" were unattractive idiots.   
Jason was...tall, strong, handsome, and just the right side of obscenely cruel- it had been driving Damian wild. Now he could take what he wanted. Or rather, have himself taken. "I want you to fuck me, sir..."

_ Sir _ felt wrong in his mouth now…

Jason nearly had all of Damian's clothes off. He hooked a his fingers into the waistband of Damian's briefs, teasing. Jason leaned real close to Damian's ear as he whispered, "I thought I told you to call me daddy," and ripped his underwear down, exposing him fully.

Damian did his best to help, even as his body heated up with every article removed, leaving him straining in his briefs for Jason.

"Yes, daddy..." He agreed, face flushing pink with the word. It got him hotter than it had any right too.

"There now...let daddy get a good look at you, perfect boy." Jason pulled back a little to get the full picture, taking his time drinking him in. He turned Damian around to get a good look at the back too. His body was small but stunning, lithely muscled and beautifully tanned. And if he wasn't hard before, he certainly was now after seeing Damian's beautiful pert ass.

Damian let himself be moved to Jason’s pleasure, shuddering with his approving noises. "Do you like what you see, daddy?" He felt dazed, words jumbling in his head

Jason spun him back around and picked him up by his ass, holding Damian against his rock hard cock. "Can you feel how much I like it, baby boy?"

Damian gasped, squeezing Jason’s shoulders as he nodded. He could feel his teeth digging into his still swollen lips.

Jason carried Damian down the hall to his bedroom, making sure to rub Damian against his prick as he walked. He'd thought about taking the boy on some of the surfaces around his apartment, but he figured the odds were good the kid would come back for more so he decided they'd do it nicely on a bed for his first time.

Every step made Damian quiver against Jay, hot rigid flesh pressing into his own. They were going to the teachers room. To his bed. It probably should have scared Damian more than it did

Jason was starting to get really worked up. He deposited Damian gently onto his bed and laid down next to him. Laying on his side, head propped on one hand, he used the other to lightly run a hand over Damian's abdomen, teasing him, caressing him, watching for his reactions…

The bed wasn’t as plush or expensive as the one at home, but still felt good to lay on. He blamed Todd for that. 

A calloused hand drifting over his warm skin, his teacher perched to just watch. It was working him up, getting him hotter to know Jason wanted to just... _ look _ first. At all his unconquered flesh. Open and willing for him. "Mmm, feels good..."

Jason wondered where he should start. He was definitely gonna fuck Damian if he could get him loose enough. But how many times could a kid his age cum in one day? Jason is pretty sure his record was five times, spread out though.

"Hey, kid, what's the record amount of times you've cum in a day?" Jason figured he'd ask.

Embarrassment swelled at the question, but he thought it out. Christmas day probably...that year Dick came home with his first boyfriend. Lucas Trent? An older man that, Damian never let Dick forget, looked like Bruce. He was man enough to admit he was attracted to the older man- and man enough to touch himself to thoughts of the rough man later.

"...8 times?" He asked more then said, a bit worried that it was....weird. But he did feel capable of it again, especially if it’s with Jason.

Jason was honestly shocked. Eight times in one day was definitely a lot. He was honestly kind of impressed. And if Damian is that capable, Jason can keep fucking him for as long as he wants…

"Not gonna lie, that's pretty impressive. Did you even still have cum left at that point or did you cum dry? Were you just using your hand? Please tell me you at least had some lotion..." Jason needed details almost as much as he needed to move his hand down to Damian's soft, quivering thighs, completely ignoring his leaking cock.

Damian shuddered as the stroking continued. "Uhm....I only came a little after the 5th time, so...no. I didn’t ever cum dry really..." He muttered, arching into the man’s touch with a soft whine. "I used my hands and...and a pillow, after the first two...I didn’t need lotion." Damian trailed off, biting his lip

What a truly excellent bottom this boy was going to make, Jason thought. He moved his hand up to play with Damian's nipples. "You are absolutely incredible. How has no one come along and snatched you up, dear boy?" Jason ask rhetorically, knowing that the answer was because Damian was too young, as he pinched the right nipple, just a bit. "Have you ever played with your ass before, little one?"

"I did that night, and after that...I usually do." The boy grabbed Jason’s hand, trying to push him to touch Damians leaking prick. The questions and the touching serving to excite him more then it had the right too. He just wanted Jason to take him

Jason ignored Damian's tugging and moved his hand to the left nipple instead. "Mm you are surprisingly slutty. Have you only ever used your fingers or have you... tried something bigger?" Jason loved to tease. He also needed information. He needed to know how much Damian could take,

"M'not a-!" Damian cut himself off with a small moan, shaking his head at the rest of what Jason said.   
  
Only 3 fingers. He never had enough courage to try for anything else…

"How many fingers, boy?" Jason said as he twisted Damian's nipple hard and leaned in to nuzzle his neck, his own cock absolutely aching and starting to drool.

Damian turned, pushing his body over the length of Jason’s body, the trembling amping up when his aching dick brushed the older mans. "Th-three, daddy. Only three..."

Jason smirked and rolled fully onto his back, happy that his wandering hands now had access to Damian's backside. He loved how much of a brat this kid was. Jason was going to enjoy fucking that out of him. He brought his knees up, forcing Damian's legs apart, held him still with one hand and used the other to caress down to his ass. With a shit eating grin he said, "And just to make sure, you want me to touch you  _ here _ , right?" at the same time he dipped a finger between Damian's cheeks and pressed lightly against his hole.

Shaking hard in Jason’s grip, he nodded frantically, back arching  to press into the fingers at his hole. So big and the pressure just wasn’t enough… "Yes! Yes there..."

"You want me to put my cock in there?" Jason said with a roll of his hips

Damian whined, dropping his head to the older mans shoulder. "Yes! More than anything~"

"You want me to fuck you, boy?" Another roll of his hips.

"Yes!..." Damian pressed his hips harder against Jason’s, digging his nails into the teacher’s arms.

Jason could feel the precum oozing from Damian's tip, slicking both their cocks. He'd never seen such a lustful boy before. "Are you gonna cum, sweet boy? It looks like you're gonna cum."

He shook his head just as frantically. He always made a mess, even when he was just getting fully aroused. It was...too much usually. 

"Hn, no. Its- sss' too much. I kn-know." He sobbed quietly, rocking with his companion.

"That's too bad," Jason said, pressing harder on Damian's hole and moving his hips more aggressively. "Cos daddy really wants to see his boy cum."

"I can! Just...not enough yet." He sighed out, his breathing going ragged the harder Jason pushed.

Jason reached his hand over to the bedside table and squirted some lotion onto his fingers. Jason was always prepared for emergency sex acts. He quickly rubbed it on and stuck his finger inside Damian's ass without warning. "Is this what you needed?" Jason asked while roughly scraping over Damian's prostate.

Shivers were already making Damian twitch but now it was worse. The finger inside him was a shock but the a pleasant warm inside him, petting and pushing wonderfully.

"Yes daddy! There, please..."

"Your hole is so tight. How am I ever gonna fit in there?" Jason kept up the pressure, loving the feeling of Damian squirming against him.

"St-stretch me?" He whined out. This, his finger was so much thicker than Damian’s.

"Oh don't worry, I'm gonna stretch you nice and wide, little boy," Jason husked. "God, you're so wet..." He pressed a second finger to Damian's rim and asked, "Are you ready for another?"

Another overeager nod, too close to do much more than whine and cry against Jason's shoulder, doing his best not to rut on the mans hand and body.

Jason pushed back in with two fingers this time, rubbing the prostate just as brutally. He started scissoring his fingers to stretch Damian, loving his little whimpers and enjoying how wet his lap was getting. "You cum so much I'd almost think you were a girl if I couldn't see the evidence for myself."

The odd mock-compliment sent a twisted little thrill to Damians cock. Being compared to a girl, Jason’s clear enjoyment of how much he leaks. It was...incredibly arousing- enough to toss him over the edge for a second time with a shrill whimper, legs locking around one of the teachers as he rode it out. Spilling and  _ spilling. _

"Oh fuck! Warn a guy first, would ya?" Jason was not prepared for how hot it was to have this child losing it all over his dick. 

Jason didn't stop moving his fingers but he did reposition them away from Damian's prostate for now. His ass was definitely a little more relaxed post-orgasm, which had really been his goal all along.

"S- m'sorry, daddy.....it felt good." He sighed, pressing back on the fingers still spearing him open.

Jason was starting to get impatient. He needed to fuck this kid, like,  _ yesterday. _ "I'm gonna put another finger in now," Jason barely warns him before adding a third finger and getting to work on spreading him open.

A high whine left him and he nodded, giving his consent as best as he can with the thrum of post orgasm and overstimulation rushing through him. He wanted that so badly…

The boy was almost ready, but he needed to really lube Damian up. He rolled Damian off of him and put him on his front, shoulders on the bed, ass in the air. He reached into the nightstand drawer to get the bottle of lube. He put his three fingers back in and spread them, pouring the lube right into his hole and spreading it as deep as he could. 

When he felt like Damian was wet enough, he spread some onto his cock, mixing the lube with Damian's cum. Jason was hard as steel, but he was determined to last. He put one hand on Damian's lower back and used the other to line his prick up with his hole.

"Are you ready for the main event, son?"

Damian squealed and pressed back, already trembling again. Wanting- NEEDING really, what was coming. "Please, yes- yes, daddy!"

"Take a deep breath and relax... That's it. I'm gonna push in, nice and slow," Jason said, trying to be soothing. He pushed until the head of his cock popped in. The boy was tight, no question. He pushed in a little further. "How does it feel so far?"

He squirmed, body pulling away from the aching stretch but whining at the full feeling. "Uh...f-full?" Damian panted, letting the burn and slide amp up his arousal and pain.

"I hope you're not  _ too _ full. I'm only halfway there..." Jason said, trying to be calm. He slid out a bit before pushing back in slowly, repeating the motion and getting a little deeper each time. "Just breathe, kid. I need you to relax. It's gonna get better, I promise, but you gotta relax."

He nodded and dropped onto his elbows, arching his back a bit more and burying his face in his arms. It didn't hurt per se, just...burned. and even that felt tinged in pleasure. Jason was only halfway inside him, the man was  _ huge _ . Would he even fit?

Little cries were forced out with every deeper thrust.

Jason wasn't going to worry about fitting himself entirely inside. He was aware of his size and that fitting it all might hurt someone as small as Damian. Besides, Jason was certain that between his looks and his skills, Damian would certainly be back for more. So even if he couldn't fit it all today, he could just plug him ahead of time next visit.

Instead of focusing on fitting himself, he chose to focus on his angle. He wanted to be sure he hit Damian's sweet spot on every thrust, maximizing his pleasure and thus ensuring he would return to his bed over and over.

The pained hums turned to low moans, pleasure becoming stronger than the burn as Jason focused at his prostate. He still felt the stretch but it served to make Damian quiver under the older man- wanting nothing more than for him to fit it all inside, even if it would hurt him… "M-more? Please?"

Jason grunts. "I knew you were a greedy slut." Jason moved both hands to Damian's hips, gripping him tightly. He used his new leverage to fuck in faster, going a little bit deeper, but still not all the way in.

Another fast nod, again those words made his knees weak. "N-no, please, all-...all of it..."

Jason pushed in a little further on the next thrust. "You want my whole cock? I'm gonna need you to say how much of a slut you are. Beg me, little boy."

"I-...daddy, I don-dont know-" Damian cried out, pushing back as much as Jay will let him, the gentle pulse of the man’s cock making his panting stronger. "Please! Please, p-put it all inside? Im-..."

Jay pushed in a little farther. "Say you're a greedy slut! A greedy slut just for daddy..." Jason said, picking up speed. He wanted to fucking ruin this kid. Fuck him so good, no man could ever match, wanted to mark him forever, more than he already has.

"Im a slut! A- ungh .....a greedy slut." He pushed up and arched, the cries getting louder the harder Jay moved.

"That's fucking right. You're  _ my _ greedy slut and don't you ever fucking forget it," Jason grit out and then slammed all the way in. He stilled his thrusting and started grinding his dick in as deep as it could go. He moved his hands a little lower so he could pull the cheeks apart with his thumbs and get just that much deeper. It felt incredible. Damian was so hot and tight and  _ sloppy. _ He wasn't gonna last much longer.

Damian’s body was taut and shaking hard enough it was painful, but so was having the man so deep only made it hurt better. 

"Yes! Yes I am, f-father!" A shaky hand reached back to scratch hard at Jason’s on his hip.

Jason reached one hand around to grasp Damian's cock at the same time he started thrusting again. He let the force of his thrusts fuck Damian into his hand. This kid was gonna cum screaming for his father and then Jason was gonna empty his balls in his ass.

The sudden change made Damian collapse onto his chest again, panting into the sheets hotly. He just wanted to cum again and he was ALREADY so close, again…

Jason leaned down close to Damian's ear, the angle changing to rub even harder over his sweet spot. "I'm gonna cum in your ass, boy. You want daddy to fill you up?"

Thrills pushed up Damian’s thighs, spreading to arch harder and press back into Jason’s thrusts- the stretch almost addicting. "Yes! Yes~, please! G-god..."

Jason was grateful for his sick abs and swol arms as he started fucking even faster, sweat sliding down his back, dripping off his nose, putting everything he had into this, his whole world narrowed down to this boy's pleasure. "Then I need to feel you cum for me, baby boy... Cum for Daddy."

Hearing the man almost  _ beg _ was enough to make his climax crash through him again, painting the bed and Jason’s fist. "F- daddy!"

The second he felt Damian's hole start to tighten, Jason let go. That was all he needed, knowing his boy was satisfied, cumming on his cock. Jason pushed himself in as far as he could go and practically roared. " _ Fuck, _ Damian... Fuck! You feel so  _ fucking _ good!!" He came harder than he had for a long time, remembering that he was the first to mark this boy, shooting so deep he hoped the boy would never be able to get it all out and feeling it start to leak out around his shallowly thrusting cock.

The hot flood was a new feeling but so so fucking welcome. Making him curl his body in pleasure, a few extra drips coming as Jason filled him to the brim. This.  _ THIS _ is what he needed.

Jason rolled his hips one last time and growled out a  _ mine _ before he shifted them both onto their sides, softening prick still inside, and covered them with a blanket. He held Damian close to his chest like a favorite today bear and settled in for a nap. Sleep was coming now one way or another…

It took a bit longer for Damian to come down than Jason, letting himself pant and whine as the shocks rocked through him, the new angle making his legs twitch as fatigue chased him, a nap wouldn’t be...TOO terrible. God, did Jason call him 'his'?

Jason kissed the top of Damian's head and took a big whiff of his hair. He smelled so young and fresh and it made his hips twitch. He groaned dreamily at the overstimulation as he felt himself drifting off to sleep, mind thick with thoughts of all the ways he was gonna mark this boy.

The boy drifted off a little after Jason, content and...satisfied more than he had ever been alone. That had been.... _ perfect _ .

When Jason woke up, he had no idea how much time had passed, but it was starting to get dark. His cock was still being warmed in Damian's sloppy hole and he lazily thrust in a couple for times, just to hear the wet noise it would make. He knew the kid was probably already out too late, but that nap had really refreshed him... Maybe Damian hadn't been being dramatic about his family not caring and he could keep him for a little while longer.

The gentle thrusting woke Damian, hazy evergreen eyes blinked awake on a pillow that wasn’t his and it took a moment to realize what happened and where he was.   
No panic present after he remembered the place he was, and the man gently fucking his swollen hole. Not hard and stretching like before but still enough to make him shudder. "....s'the time...?"

Jason glanced at his alarm clock. "It's quarter to seven. Do you have to be home at any particular time or can you stay a bit longer?" Jason rolled his hips a couple more times to get his meaning across. He loved fucking an already sloppy hole and this was really getting him going.

He hummed, pressing back with his cock twitching in interest with the little rocks. "As long as it's not tomorrow yet, I can stay." Only Pennyworth would notice and that’s easy enough to dodge…

Jason groaned, almost fully hard now. He reached his hand down Damian's front, gave his little cock a few tugs, and grasped his thigh. He pulled it over his own thigh, spreading his legs open and reaching between them to rub at the outside of Damian's hole, feeling how wet it was with lube, lotion, and his own cum. "You're so messy, sweetheart. I think I need to clean you up before I send you back to your family."

"Mmm, please?" He whined, turning his head and grabbing the man’s wandering hand, lifting it up to his mouth to suck the warm cum off them.  _ Still so warm, fuck. _

Jason was still lazily fucking into Damian, but starting to pick up the pace. He moved his mouth down to Damian's shoulder and started sucking hard. He needed to mark him. "You're mine now, do you understand?"

"Mmn~?" He hummed in question, letting the slow pleasure make him hard again

Jason released the skin and licked over it. He had reached his hand back down to swipe up more cum to bring to Damian's lips. "You belong to me. No one else is allowed to touch you like this."

That too…  _ 'girl','slut','mine.' _ They made heat stroke over his spine to his toes, cock jerking in Jason’s lax grip and licked away the cum he smeared over bitten lips. "Mmm, yes. No one but you." He dropped his face back to the pillow with a shaky breath his rocking picking up with it. Barely two hours and he felt like he hadn’t cum at all…

Damian snagged a pillow to bury his face in as the older man rolled him onto his stomach and picked up his pace. It felt so strange, feeling him get hard while moving- but it was oddly flattering as much as it was hot. "D-deeper, father?"

Jason drew his knees up for better leverage and used one of his hands to pull Damian's cheeks apart. He slowed his thrusts down so he could make sure he was pressing as deeply as possible on each thrust. "Anything for you, son."

A sob shook his chest and he breathed out a harsh  _ "Thank you!" _ Before pressing his ass up, angling it just perfect. So deep and full it made him hurt inside.

Jason needed to go faster. He rose up a bit and grabbed his headboard with one hand for balance and the other hand pressed into Damian's back so he couldn't move. He moved fast and deep, in absolute heaven fucking his own cum back into his new toy

The inability to move should have scared him, but if Jason was going to do anything- he would have done it already. No, the pinning only made it better, noises louder and nails ripping into cheap sheets.

Jason wasn't gonna drag this out. Despite what the kid says, he knows he needs to get him back to his family soon. He wants him to be able to visit again. And he wants to soap him up in the shower like he wasn't able to do back at the school.

Damian cried out, as he felt Jason’s thrusts pick up the pace. It was hardly taking much to wind him all the way up again, the wet sounds and Jason’s low grunting adding to the addicting cocktail. “F-fuck! Father?"

Jason's concentration broke and he slowed down a bit, focusing instead on listening. "What is it, baby boy?"

"T-talk to me? God, love your voice...." Damian whined, pressing up on Jason’s hand.   
He really did enjoy the teachers voice like this. Deep, gravelly and full of filth. It should concern him just how much Jason relates to his actual father. But THAT issue can be analyzed later.

"Heh, I knew you liked being called a slut. God, you're so fucking  _ wet _ ! I'm almost tempted to send you home like  _ this, _ the back of your pants wet with my cum and smelling like my dick." Jason was getting really worked up. He was a talker. Always had been.

Damian’s whines kicked up, sobbing because-  _ Yes. God yes, that'd be perfect. _ Not that anyone would care or notice him moving weird or the smell of the sex and sweat sticking to every inch of his skin. To be marked by this man that was so...so close to who he wanted?

His abs were starting to glisten with sweat and his pace picked back up. "Fuck, you're so wet, you feel like a fucking girl... How would your real daddy feel if I sent his young daughter back to him sloppy with cum, hm?"

Louder than before, Damian cursed, legs spreading wider. Bruce wouldn’t know, probably wouldn’t even care. But the thought of him knowing at all was enough for Damian’s obscenely dripping cock to twitch hard against his stomach. "W-wouldn’t feel anything..." He moaned

Jason grunted. That thought broke his heart a little, but teenagers always exaggerated a little and he was probably about to cum so he needed to save that pity for later. "I bet you that's not true. But even if it was, I'm sure he'd care if I dumped you in his bedroom, all used up, my cum still fresh on your face. Like a challenge..."

"F-father!" Damian all but shrieked, orgasm sneaking up and making him see white. It felt shocking but just as fantastic as before.

" _ Oh fuck! _ " Jason was gonna cum again. His thrusts got wild and even though he could see Damian squirming with over-sensitivity, he couldn't stop. He buried himself deep, muscles straining as he emptied his balls, cumming so hard his balls would ache for hours afterward.

The pulsing was making Damian squirm, trying to push back or pull away- he wasn’t sure. But either way Damian felt too full and the thrusts too rough for his oversensitive hole. But he didnt voice any denial, little cries drowned in a pillow with dull pleasure-pain coursing through hum

Jason finished up and pulled out. He rolled onto his back and lay there, hands scrubbing his face and catching his breath, trying to come back down to earth. His whole body was tingling with pleasure and he was feeling more satisfied than he had in a long time

It took awhile for him to catch him breath, huffing and panting hard under Jason even as he came down

Jason sighed. "Alright, kiddo. Bathtime." Jason said as he hoisted himself out of bed. He stood at the foot of the bed and grabbed Damian by the ankle, tugging him to the end and throwing the boy over his shoulder and starts walking

An indignant and punched out groan left him as Jason did as he pleased, hauling him into the bathroom.  _ A bath? _

Jason set the boy down on the ground when they reached the bathroom and turned the shower on, waiting patiently for it to warm up. His shower wasn't anything too fancy but it was kinda roomy and square and it had a rainfall showerhead. It was honestly kind of his favorite thing about his small apartment.

As they stood there waiting for the shower to heat up, Jason could see his cum dripping down Damian's thighs. It made his cock twitch. He doubted very much he'd be able to cum again; his balls were definitely empty. But with this kid, he might be able to get hard again...

The bathroom was spacious all things considered, and the shower looked as pleasing as it sounded.

Jay stopping abruptly made Damian turn to him. "What?"

Jason didn't say anything. He just reached his hand between Damian's thighs and swiped up some of the cum, attempting to push it back inside. His efforts seemed to have the opposite effect as the cum started dripping down his hand instead. He pumped his finger in again a few more times, just to enjoy the sound it makes.

A pained noise left him, arching away from the hand. He didn’t want it to come out yet...it made him feel hot and full. But the fingers sliding in through the mess made Damian’s eyes cross almost, it still felt amazing- no surprise there.

Jason pulled his fingers out and tested the water temperature again, making sure it was good. "As much as I'd love to send you back dirty, I've got to clean you up, sweetheart," Jason said softly, his hand brushing Damian's ass as he guided him into the shower, following close behind.

"Why though..?" He asked softly, stepping in despite his reluctance. He was sweaty and that was never pleasant. "I like it..."

"Mmm... I do too. But unfortunately, if we get caught doing this, I go to prison where, _ if I'm lucky _ , I get beaten to death for being a child molester. So we've gotta hide the evidence." Jason said with a bit of a grimace. "But if you're a good boy and let daddy clean you up, he'll give you a treat..."

Damian perked up, nodding slowly. "Yes please...?"

Jason pushed Damian right into the spray and let him get sufficiently wet while he turned on the hand held shower head as well, facing it towards the wall until he was ready for it. He grabbed his bar of soap and lathered up his hands. He was gonna touch every inch of this kid's body.

The water was warm on his cooling skin, making his skin gooseflesh. And the large hands petting soap into his body only soothed his muscles, low moans of calm filling the air.

Jason started at Damian's neck and worked his way down his shoulders. He got on one knee as he moved down to the boy's chest, running his fingers over Damian's nipples on his way down his burgeoning set of abs, dipping briefly into his belly button and running back up his sides. He picked up more lather and stroked first down one arm and then down the other, using both hands to encircle his thin arms. He rubbed his hands on the bar of soap again briefly and moved on to Damian's hips. He washed all the way down the front of his legs from pelvis to foot before reaching back and starting on his dick. Damian was fully erect again, which made cleaning easier. He stroked up and down, pulling the foreskin back to make sure he cleaned under it, and gently fondled his testicles clean.

 

The wandering hands swiping over Damian, the contact and gentle pressure- just Jason's presence making him hard and throbbing all over again. A soft sob of pleasure taking over the moans when a soapy hand wrapped around him. "Oh!"

Jason played with Damian for a bit, but he had other goals in mind. He turned Damian around. Jason grabbed some more soap and ran his hands down Damian's back. He told him to lean over and relax as he dug his fingers in a bit, massaging as best he could from this position. Jason moved Damian's legs a bit further apart, finally making his way to his butt. He briefly ran his hands over the cheeks to do the backs of his legs. He went down the outside and swooped back up the inside, paying close attention to his inner thighs, arguably the place that got the dirtiest. With his hole, of course, being the obvious exception. 

Jason stood up to grab the hand-held shower head and knelt down again. He swiped up as much soap as he could with his fingers and pushed them into Damian's ass. He twisted them around gently and then held them open as he faced the hand-held’s stream up inside him. Jason knew he wasn't going to get all of it but as long as he got the bulk, they would be fine. He took his time fingering Damian's ass clean, enjoying his little moans and the rainfall from above.

Damian's sobs only got louder when the stimulation moved to his ass, wishing Jason could fuck him again. Wishing he could have left Damian filthy and devastatingly  _ full _ . But the water, soap and fingers would do well enough to make the small boy arch and bite his lips. "S'this my reward, daddy?"

"No. But you've been a good boy so I guess you've earned it," Jason said as he turned Damian around again. Jason crowded Damian up against the wall and lightly grasped the backs of his thighs, moving in to lick a stripe up Damian's cock and popping the tip into his mouth.

"Ah!" Watching this, Jason on his knees, Damian’s legs bracketing his head, cock in his mouth. Damian wished he had a camera almost.... Something to keep this moment forever in. The pleasure was slow and not prominent yet, but the overstimulation from earlier was sinking back in and it felt fantastic all the same.

Damian's knees buckled and Jason didn't want him to fall so he lifted Damian up by his thighs and wrapped his legs around his head, holding Damian up with the wall and his strong shoulders. He took Damian's small cock back into his mouth and pushed at Damian's ass, encouraging him to fuck his mouth.

Shaky hands dove into Jason’s wet locks, following the movement the man silently demanded of him, cock sliding hot in and out of his mouth. "F-fuck. Fuck! Thank you..." He all but purred as his hips worked, not at all surprised that the teacher could hold him up.

This time it was slow. A gradual climb and god if this wasn’t his favourite, second only to Jason cumming in his ass twice.

Jason had no trouble at all taking the kid's whole cock in his mouth as he sloppily rode his face. He wished he could cum again as his dick was making a very valiant effort to get hard again.

"R'mouth feels  _ fantastic _ , god!" He rut almost mindlessly, wringing as much pleasure through him that he could. "Fuck. I wish you could fuck me again. Felt twice as good as this~."

Jason tried not to be insulted by that. He had thought he was a bj champ. But if this fucking brat didn't think so maybe he'd just... Jason started sucking harder as he stuck two fingers into Damian's ass, his left hand still helping Damian move. He pressed hard against Damian's prostate and let him fuck himself at the same time he fucked Jason's face.

The boy whined loudly, almost laughing at the indignant look Jason had given. It’s hardly his fault it’s true. But the sudden pick up in events made his whole body ache and sing.

The fingers inside and the mouth around him like a vice made his eyes roll back, hips still fucking.

Jason wished he had a shower cam for this. He wanted to be able to replay this moment over and over again. But camera or no camera, this whole fucking day is going right at the top of his spank bank.

A sharp yank on Jason’s hair was the only other warning besides his sounds picking up loudly. His hips sore from working so much but desperate for another climax. Spilling in Jason’s mouth was more than enough itself to make his orgasm three times harder.

Jason swallowed down every drop, loving every second and reluctant to let it end. But Damian started twitching with oversensitivity so he slowly extricated himself from the boy. "Can you stand or do I need to carry you?" Jason asked, smirking.

"C-...carry me, please?" The younger boy sighed out, body quaking against Jasons.   
Anything to feel steady while he rode out the after shock, and Jason’s arms were so inviting...

Jason slid Damian's legs off his shoulders and set him down for a second so he could stand up. He groaned as he stood, cock surprisingly still mildly erect, knees cracking because he really had no business kneeling down that long without padding of some sort. Jason picked Damian up again and let him wrap his legs around his waist, head resting on his collarbone. He made sure Damian was fully rinsed off before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. He set Damian down on the bathroom counter while he grabbed towels for them both, throwing one over his own shoulders and wrapping the other around Damian's small frame, using his biggest, fluffiest towel

The boy dried himself with tired limbs, thanking Jason lightly for the towel. It was so odd...not being immediately tossed aside when he had fulfilled his purpose. Left to do his own things. Jason was...different for all his similarity.

"Can you carry me back to your bed..?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Jason said as he picked Damian up again and carried him back to the bedroom. He placed Damian gently on his bed and went in search of his clothes.

"You wrecked my shirt." He snorted, staring at the wad of cloth in his hand, a large stain up the front.

"When?" Jason said as he took the shirt back and somewhat frantically tried to wash it in the sink. What was gonna be worse, sending him home in a stained shirt or sending him home in one of his own very oversized shirts? He had no regrets about anything they did but he was very much aware of just how long he would go to prison if anyone found out about this. The second anyone starts to suspect, they have to stop. And Jason had no intention of stopping.

Damian watched with a wry expression, standing with a wince on his shaky legs. "I’m not sure...? Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Jason grunted absentmindedly. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous now that I'm not thinking with my dick," Jason chuckled. He thought he might actually do alright in prison. He was strong and he liked gay sex. That was like half of it, right?

From the corner of his eye he could see Damian standing, looking like a baby giraffe trying to walk for the first time. "Lay back down, sweetheart. I'm gonna throw your shirt in the dryer for a minute."

Damian hummed and waved Jason close, face a neutral mask despite having deduced why the older man was a little frantic. "Lay with me a moment..?"

Jason tossed the shirt in the dryer and turned it on. It wouldn't take long for just one shirt to dry. He was still wearing only his wet towel so he took it off and hung it up, not bothering to get dressed quite yet as he returned to the bedroom. He crawled into bed next to Damian and pulled him in as close as he could.

"You don’t have to treat this like a crime scene." Damian muttered, eyes drifting shut with the warm presence and the chest cushioning his head. "I’m not a 'victim', and objectively- you've done nothing wrong. I’m not going to tell anybody, and my family doesn’t care enough to notice anything like this..." He winced at the bitter wording of that last part. But it was true, a sad...terrible truth. No one would notice if Damian was being assaulted by a teacher or authority figure. Maybe Richard, bit his visits were rarer and rarer....

Best not to think about it.

Jason sighed and allowed the boy's touch to calm him. "You're a teenager. All teenagers think that whether it's true or not." Jason kissed the top of his head and continued, "And I know you won't tell anyone. You're not the type. It's not you I'm worried about..." Jason sighed again and smiled a little. "How am I supposed to stay soft watching you get all sweaty in my class, hm?"

Damian snorted, rolling his eyes behind his lids. Calmly, his fingers stroked over Jason’s arm, still struck that a man like this wanted anything to do with him. "I’m sure you'll think of something. But no, I....I don’t think you understand my meaning by that, Sir."   
He trailed off, sighing softly.

"My father is the CEO of the second largest business conglomerate in the western world. On average, I see him 3 times a week, and if I’m lucky, 6 times a month. That was before my elder brother graduated and started working with him. Now I see him at breakfast twice a month, and usually he's with Timothy." Damian sighed again, he did his best to keep all the bitterness and anger to himself. He was educating and placating- not "venting".

"I haven’t seen my mother since I was 6, and the only member of my family that says more than 3 words to me is my eldest brother. Who lives in Blüdhaven. You're safe."

"Even the most neglectful of parents notice when their kids come home covered in cum."  _ Although, _ Jason thought,  _ neglectful parents will make seeing him way easier. _ "And so will the neighbors who just heard you screaming ‘daddy’ through the walls. Luckily, you sound like a girl when you get fucked, but if they see us leaving they're gonna put the pieces together. There's a lot more at stake for me here than there is for you, so I'm just gonna be nervous. If people start asking questions, then I won't be able to fuck you again. Don't you want me to fuck you again? You were begging me for it in the shower just now..." Jason pouted, placing playful kisses all over Damian's face.

Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes again, trying not to let Jason’s off handed comment about soundly girl-ish in bed make him excited again. A thing for later, he reminded himself.

He let Jason pepper him in kisses. "I wouldn’t LET anything happen. Despite being a student, my word carries more weight than people seem to understand. And who’s to say I don’t  _ want _ to be covered in..cum..." He shot back, snickering into the kisses. Lighthearted, it felt weird...good, but weird

"Hmm I know you do..." Jason said with a hungry smirk. He wasn't going to rest his fate on a teenager's bravado, but there wasn't much point in fighting him on it. Especially with Damian's naked chest just begging to be marked. He bent his head down to suck little hickies along the boy's pecs.

Shivers wracked his body and Damian simply leaned back, letting him do as he pleased- and loving it. Jason’s mouth had to be 8th wonder of the world... or maybe his cock. Damian hadn’t decided yet. "Mmm, w-what're you...."  _ Marks _ . He wanted to mark Damian up.

Jason didn't want to get either of them too worked up again, but looking at Damian's developing muscles made him want to put his mouth all over his torso. He shimmied down so his face was level with his chest, arms still wrapped around him, kissing and nibbling his abs. "If you need to fake sick in my class tomorrow because of these I won't give you shit about it."

"Please...I will, I want marks, please?" He panted hotly, hands tangling in Jason’s damp hair and arching into his warm mouth. Damian didn’t care at all if he had to keep a shirt on for the next few days, he wanted the reminder...

Jason continued on in that fashion, going even to suck little marks on Damian's inner thighs. He nuzzled and licked and sucked until the dryer went off. Jason got up to retrieve it.

Damian didn’t have to look down to know he was hard again, dropping back with a groan when Jason stood to grab his school shirt. He wanted more but knew better than to ask. The bruises pulled so enticingly as Damian sat up; pulling his pants up and tossing his briefs near his bag at the door.

Jason pulled the shirt from the dryer, nice and warm and wrinkle free, and he brought it back to Damian. Throwing on some sweatpants and a zip up hoodie and waiting for Damian by the door.

Damian bit his lip as he slipped his shirt on, happy to let the partial erection die off while he changed. 

Damian joined Jason at the door, toeing his shoes on. "Uh...thank you...I think? I don’t know what to say now..."

"Heh. You don't have to say anything. But you're welcome," he said as he leaned down to kiss Damian briefly. "Now come on, I'll drive you home." Jason peaked his head out into the hallway to make sure none if his neighbors were out there before leading them to his truck.

Damian sighed contently and folded himself into the passenger seat. The truck still warm despite the cool evening air. He shot a somewhat-smile to the man when he started the vehicle. 

Damian didn’t focus on the scratch of denim on his bare skin, but he was still acutely aware of the briefs  _ not _ in his bag anymore.

"You don’t have to pull right up to my house, just down the turn off is fine." To avoid being caught and to avoid any questions about his lifestyle later on…

Jason thought that felt rude but maybe it was for the best. He started up his truck and backed out of his parking space. "So what's you address?"

Damian repeated the address, getting comfortable despite the throb of pain inside him with every bump in the road.

He didn’t know what possessed him to talk but he did; "I hurt inside...." Soft. Not accusing or upset, just a statement that even Damian wasn’t sure of why it was said.

"Yeah, that'll happen..." Jason said absentmindedly. That address sounded familiar. Why did he know that address...?  _ Oh shit! _ Jason slammed on the breaks, still in the parking lot. Suddenly the pieces fell into place and he realized he was a total idiot for not figuring it out sooner.

" _ Wayne Manor?! _ You're  _ Dick's  _ brother? He doesn't visit often, does he?" Jason knew Dick lived in Bludhaven and probably wouldn't recognize his truck, but the stakes just went up all the same.

Damian winced when the seat belt snapped him back into his seat and the ache flared up hard. "What? Yes, of course Wayne Manor- my last name IS 'Wayne'?" Damian sneered, turning confused eyes to Jason’s panicked expression. "No...Richard doesnt come into the city often, he won’t be here until October, and even then..." He trailed off and shook his head.

"Wait, you know my brother...?"

"He and I used to date..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> shove your criticisms up your ass and send me your sexy thots instead
> 
> mistakenforademigod on Tumblr
> 
> I left the door pretty wide open for a sequel/series so lemme know what all you'd like
> 
> Quick shoutout to my RP partner Bo. I literally couldn't do it without you


End file.
